Kristall-Königreich
thumb|247x247px|Das Kristallkönigreich von oben.Das Kristall-Königreich (Im Orig. Crystal Empire) ist ein kleines Reich im hohen Norden Equestrias. Gegenwärtig regiert wird es von Prinzessin Cadance und Prinz Shining Armor. Topographie Das Königreich besteht aus einer Stadt und einer großen Freifläche dahinter. Sämtliche Gebäude der Stadt wurden aus reinem Kristall errichtet. Bereichert wird das Stadtbild von diversen versprengten Grünflächen. Absolut einmalig ist die sternförmig Anlegung der Straßen, die im Zentrum zusammen laufen. Hier erhebt sich der Kristallpalast der allen anderen Bauten weit überragt. Hinter ihm steht ein Sportstadion modernsten Stands, in dem sogar schon die Equestria-Spiele ausgetragen wurden. Auf dem Platz unter dem Palast befindet sich für alle gut sichtbar das legendäre Kristallherz. Die Freifläche wird anscheinend Landwirtschaftlich genutzt. Vom Fliegen abgesehen ist der einzige Weg zum Königreich eine Eisenbahnstrecke deren Bahnhof außerhalb der Stadt steht. Klima Innerhalb der Grenzen des Reiches herrscht dank dem Kristallherzen das die Kälte des Nordens Abhält ein gemäßigtes Klima, was es zu einer Oase inmitten der Eiswüste macht. Bewohner Das Reich wird hauptsächlich von den Kristallponys bewohnt. Verteidigung Mit dem Kristallherz verfügt das Königreich über einen mächtigen eigenen Schutz vor dem Bösen. Damit ist es in den Meisten Fällen nicht auf Hilfe aus Canterlot angewiesen. Ereignisse Einmal im Jahr findet der Kristalljahrmarkt statt. Er ist die wichtigste Tradition des Kristall-Königreiches und wurde von dessen ersten Herrscherin eingeführt. Geschichte TV & Film In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 erzählt Prinzessin Celestia Twilight Sparkle dass das Königreich einst ein friedlicher Ort war. Bis es vor eintausend Jahren von König Sombra erobert wurde, der alle versklavte. Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna besiegten Sombra der als Schatten in das ewige Eis verband Wurde. Doch konnte Sombra noch einen Fluch ausstoßen der das Kristall-Königreich verschwinden lies. Nun ist es aber wieder Aufgetaucht und wird erneut von Sombra bedroht. Die Mane 6 reisen in das Reich um Cadance und Shining Armor zu helfen. In der Eislandschaft werden sie von Sombra angegrifen und können nur mit Knapper Not entkommen. Vor Ort finden sie alle Kristallponys unglücklich und mit Erinnerungslücken vor. Die Freunde veranstallten eine Kristalljahrmarkt um die Kristallponys wieder Glücklich zu machen. In ''Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2'' sucht und findet Twilight das Kristallherz in der Turmspitze des Palastes, tappt aber in eine Falle die Sombra aufgestellt hat. Dieser ist gerade dabei das Reich wieder einzunehmen. Als Spike mit dem Herz vom Turm springt schleudert Shining Armor, Cadence hoch. Sie kann Spike und das Herz auffangen bevor Sombra sie erwischt. Die Kraft des Herzens vertriebt Sombra ein für allemal. In Die Equestria-Spiele reisen die Mane 6 In das Königreich um bei seiner Bewerbung als Austragungsort der Equestria-Spiele zu helfen. Wofür es extra auf Hochglanz poliert wurde. In ''Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere'' reisen Spike, die Haustiere der Mane 6 und der Schönheitsfleckenklub in das Königreich um Angel einzufangen bevor jemand was merkt. Weiter als bis zum Bahnhof kommen sie dabei nicht. In ''Equestria Girls'' reisen die Mane Six ins Kristall-Königreich. In der Nacht stiehlt Sunset Shimmer Twilights Krone und verschwindet durch einen Spiegel. Twilight und Spike folgen ihr und können sowohl die Krone zurückholen als auch Sunset zum guten bekehren. In ''Kampf bis zum Ende'' reisen der Schönheitsfleckenklub mit Rainbow Dash in das Königreich um ihre Flaggenträger Choreografie aufzuführen. In Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) finden im Königreich die Equestria-Spiele Statt. Dabei trift ein Eispfeil eine Wolke. Der riesige Eisklotz droht auf die Zuschauer zufallen. Doch kann Spike ihn Schmelzen bevor es so weit kommt. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 hat Prinzessin Celestia hier einen warnenden Alptraum das Tirek Sein Unwesen treibt. In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1 kommen die Mane 6 plus Starlight Glimmer ins Kristall-Königreich. Einerseits wollen sie an der Kristalltaufe von Twilights Nichte Flurry Heart teilnehmen Andererseits bietet sich eine Gelegenheit für Starlights erste Lektion in Freundschaft, Ein wiedersehen mit einem alten Freund, Sunburst. Die Umstände vor Ort zwingen sie sich aufzuteilen Während die Mane 6 Cadance und Shining Armor mit Flurry und der Taufe helfen begleitet Spike Starlight zu Sunburst. Während das Wiedersehen von peinlichem Schweigen geprägt ist macht Flurry das Kristallherz kaputt und das Königreich droht unter Schnee und Eis begraben zu werden. In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2 hat Flurry das Kristallherz zerdeppert und das Königreich droht unter Eis und Schnee begraben zu werden. Auch Starlight und Sunburst haben Schwierigkeiten ihre alte Freundschaft aufzutauen. Inzwischen wird die Evakuierung der Stadt veranlasst. Als Starlight Sunburst in der Notlage um Hilfe bittet stellt sich raus das er kein großer Zauberer ist. Nach dem sich die Feunde ausgesprochen haben komm Sunburst eine Idee das Königreich zu retten. Nach dem ein erster Reparaturversuch scheiterte taucht Sunburst mit einer Lösung auf. Um das Herz wiederherzustellen muss dessen Macht gestärkt werden und dass passiert durch die Kristalltaufe. Was nebenbei auch Flurry Hearts Magie unter Kontrolle brächte. Während Celestia, Luna Twilight und Starlight die Scherben zusammen halten ziehen die anderen die Zeremonie durch und Sunburst steckt den neuen Kristall ins Herz. Der Plan geht auf und das Königreich wird entfrostet. In Spike und das Wechselpony reisen Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer und Spike in das Kristall-Königreich, um Twilights Nichte Flurry Heart sowie Sunburst zu besuchen. Nachdem sie zu beginn kein Pony antreffen und, nachdem sich Spike sich sein Kostüm ausgezogen hat, bemerken, dass die Kristallponys in ziemlicher Panik sind, erfahren sie von Shining Armor, Cadence und Sunburst, dass ein Wechselpony im Königreich gesichtet wurde. Als Spike zusammen mit der Königlichen Garde das Wechselpony suchen gehen, trifft dieser auf jenes Wechselpony namens Thorax, welcher sich aber als friedliches und nettes Wechselpony herausstellt. Aus diesem grund will Spike ihm helfen, sich im Königreich zu integrieren. Aus diesem Grund soll sich Thorax als Kristallpony tarnen, was auch gut klappt. Schnell gewinnt Thorax die Sympathien der Kristallponys. Als er aber auf Flurry Heart trifft kann er vor lauter Liebe, die sie ausstrahlt, seine Tarnung nicht mehr halten und muss fliehen. Später schafft es Spike dann aber doch, dass die anderen Ponys Thorax akzeptieren. In Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1 wurde Sombra von Grogar zurückgeholt um ihn für seine Plan zur Eroberung Equestrias zu rekrutieren. Doch weigert sich Sombra und macht sich auf alleine das Kristall-Königreich zu erobern. Er startet einen Überraschungsangriff. Alle Kristallponys die ihm begegnen bringt er mit einem Zauber unter seinen Kontrolle. Unaufhaltsam marschiert Sombra in das Schloss ein. Shining Armor muss sich in den Thronsaal zurückziehen wo Cadance gerade einen Notruf an Twilight verschickt. Da merken sie das Flurry Heart unbewacht ist. Schnell eilen die zwei zu ihrer Tochter die Sombra schon gefangen hat. Mit ihr als Geisel kann er ihre Eltern zur Kapitulation zwingen. Nach dem er auch das Kristallherz in seinen Besitz gebracht hat ist sich Sombra sicher das ihn niemand mehr aufhalten kann. Später lässt es Sombra sich auf dem Thron gerade gut gehen und verhöhnt seine Gefangenen als die Mane 6 eintreffen. Doch Sombra hat nur auf sie gewartet um sie mit ihren größten Ängsten zu konfrontieren. Twilight sieht wie ihre Freunde und Familie unter Sombras Kontrolle gerät. Worauf ihr Celestia und Luna sagen wie enttäuscht sie von ihr sind und sich in ihre bösen Versionen Daybreaker und Nightmare Moon verwandeln. Sombra meint das sie sich ergeben sollte, den nichts kann ihre eigenen Ängste besiegen. Doch durch die Magie ihrer Freundschaft über winden die Mane 6 Sombras Zauber. Im übrigen brauchtne sie ihre Ängste nicht besiegen, sie mussten sich ihnen nur lange genug stellen um Sombra abzulenken. Während Spike die gefangene Befreit. Sofort bringt Cadance das Kristallherz an seinen Platz. Sombra versucht noch sie aufzuhalten doch wird er von Shininn Armor und Flurry in Schach gehalten. Kaum ist das Kristallherz wieder an seinen Platz vertreibt seinen Macht Sombras dunkle Magie und befreit das Königreich. Was Sombra betrifft nutzen die Mane 6 die Elemente, wodurch er sich in Rauch auflöst. Alles sind froh das es ausgestanden ist. Besonders Twilight da sie es alleine geschafft haben. Sie glaubt zwar noch nicht das sie ganz bereit ist, doch wird sie das je sein? Aber sie hat alle ihre Freunde und sie haben sie die Elemente. Zusammen haben sie noch nie versagt, sie werden es schon hinbekommen. Womit sie Laut Spike Phase sieben der Twilighttigkeit erreicht haben. Comics FEINDschaft ist Magie In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1 finden Cadance und Twilight Sombras Tagebuch. Darin schreibt Sombra das er einst als Fohlen von Kristallwachen im Ödlan nördlich des Kristall-Königreiches gefunden wurde. Da er auf alle ihre Fragen mit dem Einziegen Wort antwortete das er kannte, Sombra, macht sie dies zu seinen Namen. Weil seine Familie nicht zu finden war wurde er im Waisenhaus von Chesnut Falls untergebracht. Er hatte es nicht leicht, kein Fohlen wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, außer Radiant Hope, die selbst eine Außenseiterin ist. Die zwei wurden enge Freunde und sparten das ganze Jahr lang auf das Kristallfest. Als Radiant Sombra von dem Fest erzählt, will er sich das Kristallherz ansehen. Sofort machen sich die Fohlen auf den Weg. Doch als sie sich das Herz aus der Nähe ansehen hat jeder von ihnen eine Vision. Während sich Radiant als Prinzessin sah, erblickte Sombra sein Dunkles Ich und wich verschreckt zurück. Dabei stieß er mit Prinzessin Amore zusammen. Sie erzählt den beiden das die Spiegelung des Kristallherzens magisch sein soll und man darin das sieht was man im Herzen hat. Als sie die Kinder fragt was sie den gesehen haben. Sagt Sombra er habe nichts gesehen, nur eine Gestallt wie sein Schatten. Die Prinzessin gibt ihm die Lehre das jeder seine Zukunft ändern kann und schickt die beiden nach Hause. Den Rest des Tages hatte er Schuldgefühle weil es ihm vorkam als hätte er die Prinzessin angelogen. Vier Tage später fand das Kristallfest statt. Radiant holt Sombra dafür extra aus den Federn, doch als sie los wollen kann er sich plötzlich nicht bewegen. Der Artzt konnte nichts finden und sein Zustannd verschlimmerte sich zusehens. Die ganze Zeit wich Radiant Hope nicht von ihm. Erst als das Kristallfest vorbei war erhohlte sich Sombra. Die Jahre gingen ins Land und mit Jedem Kristallfest litt Sombra schlimmste Quallen. Dann eines Tages zum Kristallfest geschah etwas mit Sombra mit einem Mal schien sich sein Körper aufzulösen Radiant nutzte ihre Magie um ihn zusammen zu halten und schaffte es unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte ihn wieder herzustellen, mit dieser Tat stellte sich Radiants Schönheitsfleck ein, Sie war eine Heilerin. Für einen Moment freute er sich richtig für sie. Aber mit der Zeit wurde ihm Klar was für eine Mächtige Magie Radiant hatte und fürchtete was dann geschah, denn Magiebegabte werden an Prinessin Celestias Schule für begabte Einhörner gerufen. Was heißt das die beiden Schwestern das Potenzial zur Prinzessin in ihr sahen was aber auch bedeutet das er zum Monster werden würde. Auch fürchtete er das Radiant, die einzige Freundin die er hatte ihn zurücklassen würde. Sombra sah keinen Ausweg und versuchte seinem Schicksal davon zu laufen und Floh in das Nördliche Ödland wo sein Schicksal schon wartete. Aus einem roten Kristall sprach Sombras Mutter zu ihm. Sie eröffnet ihm das er anders war als die Kristallponys weil er ein Umbrum ist, Ein Schattenpony eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit und des Rauchs. Einst Plagte diese Rasse die Kristallponys in ihren Alpträumen bis diese das Kristallherz erschufen dessen macht die Umbrums fern und gefangen hält. Jetzt begreift Sombra warum er immer zum Kristallfest krank wurde. Das Herz hat versucht ihn Fern zuhalten und am Tag des Festes ist es am stärksten. Da aktiviert das Umbrum Sombras wahre Magie die bis jetzt unterdrückt wurde weil sie ihn für das Herz anfällig machte. Nun versteht er seine Natur und ist er bereit die Umbrums zu befreien und anzuführen, doch muss er dafür das Kristallherz zerstören. Sombra hat zwar Bedenken das er so Radiant verlieren würde doch muss er es tun weil das Herz sonst ihn zerstört. Im Schutze der Nacht kehrte Sombra ins Kristallkönigreich zurück und nahm das Herz an sich, da überrascht ihn Prinzessin Amore. Sie will ihm helfen und versucht ihm klar zu machen das er kein Monster sein muss sie sieht in ihm das Potenzial besser zu sein. Durch ihre Worte wird erkennt Sombra das sie die ganze Zeit wusste was er war und warum ihn das Kristallfest krank machte. Im Wahn das Amore das Kristallherz schuf um ihm Weh zutun verwandelt er sie in schwarzen Kristall. Von diesem Moment an verstand Sombra Angst als die stärkste Macht von allen und wollte die Angst in sich nutzen es allen Heimzuzahlen. Da Taucht Radiant auf und kann nicht glauben was er getan hat. Sie will die Prinzessin zurückverwandeln doch Sombra hält sie davon ab. Er versucht sie zu überzeugen an seiner Seit zu herrschen über alle die ihnen weh taten. Prinzessin Amroe zerschlägt Sombra in tausende Stücke, Jedoch brachte er es nicht fertig sie ganz zu zerstören und verstreute ihre Bruchstücke über die Welt. Jetzt hält Auch Radiant Sombra für ein Monster und Läuft weg. Er meint sein einziger Fehler war es sie zu lieben. Währen Sombra die Kristallponys versklavt und Arbeiten lässt die Umbrumarmee aufzustellen erzählt Radiant den königlichen Schwestern alles. Diese machten sich auf Sombra aufzuhalten. Er wusste das er keine Chance gegen sie hat und entwickelte eine Zauber der das Kristall-Königreich bei seiner Niederlage in Luft auflöste. Seine Rache an allen für alles. An diesem Punkt bricht das Tagebuche ab. Danach gelang es den Schwestern Sombra zu verbanann (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1). Cadance und Twilight beschließen das Tagebuch zu lassen wo es ist und gehen. Dabei beschleicht Cadance das ungute Gefühl als würde Sombra sie Beobachten. Von ihnen unbemerkt, weil sie denken sie hören Geräusche des Schlosses, hüpft Sombras Horn ins Zimmer und sein Geist spricht. Lang lebe der König. Hauptreihe In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs schmiedet Radiant Hope ein Bündnis mit Flim, Flam, Iron Will, Lightning Dust und Chrysalis. Die Bande startet einen Angriff auf das Königreich, in dessen Wirren Iron Will das Kristallherz stiehlt und Radiant zu spielt. Diese kann nun ungehindert ins Kristallschloss und in Sombras geheimes Arbeitszimmer, in dem sein Horn ruht. Gleichzeitig können die Ponys die Angreifer Dingfest machen. Als sich Radiant zu erkennen gibt, erscheint Sombras Geist. Der jetzt nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen ist. Hat sie ihn doch einst verraten als er vor eintausend Jahren das Königreich eroberte. Sie versichert ihm damals nicht verstanden zu haben was er ist aber nun tut sie es und will ihm Helfen. Woran er so seine Zweifel hat, immerhin hat er ein Jahr gebraucht um sich soweit zu erholen um zu ihr sprechen zu können und es würde noch ein Jahrzehnt dauern bis er den Raum verlassen kann. Da wendet Radiant ihre Heilungsmagie an mit der sie Sombra komplett wiederherstellt. Bereit zuzuschlagen. Radiant erzählt ihm das nach dem er Radiant ging bei Celestia studieren doch konnte sie nur an ihre verlorene Heimat und ihren verschwundenen Freund denken den sie verraten hatte. Eines Tage brach Hope ihre Ausbildung ab und macht sich auf die Suche. Sie folgte Sombras Spuren in den Norden und fand die Umbrum. Die ihr anboten zu helfen Sombra zu verstehen und ihn zu retten. Sie nahm an und ging in ihr Reich. Denn die Barriere soll nur die Umbrum in Gefangenschaft halten, andere können einfach hindurch. Was Radiant Vorfand war ein kleines Paradies bevölkert von einer Art Schattenfeen Ponys. Radiants Schilderung über das Aussehen der Umbrum ergibt für Sombra keinen Sinn. Den da er selber eines ist müssten seine Artgenossen doch mehr wie er sein. Radiant erklärt das Sombra der Streiter der Umburms sein sollte um sie vor den Ponys draußen die sie Nicht verstehen zu beschützen. Doch als Radiant die anderen Ponys erwähnt eilt Sombra los das Königreich wieder zu erobern. Den Jetzt wo Radiant das Kristallherz bei sich hat kann es nicht gegen ihn eingesetzte werden. Als Cadance, die sich versteckt hat, sieht wer da zum Kampf eilt schickt sie Schnell eine Nachricht an die Königlichen Schwestern. Im Hufumdrehen kann Sombra Radiants Alliierte, befreien und mit ihnen nun die Mane 6 plus Spike und Shining Armor gefangen nehmen. Doch kaum hat Sombra Twilights Magie blockiert stehen Celestia und Luna auf der Matte. Plötzlich greift Radiant, von der Celestia dachte sie wäre verschollen, in den Kampf ein. Zu allem Übel müssen die Schwestern ihren Kräfte wegen Chrysalis weiter aufteilen und so kann Sombra sie beide mit einem Streich versteinern. Jetzt wo das Königreich erobert und die Königlichen Schwestern ausgeschaltet sind will sich Sombra der gefangen Twiligh annehmen, doch da erleidet er einen Schwächeanfall weil er sich zu sehr verausgabt hat. Also disponiert er um und will das Twilight sieht wie er die Umbrum frei lässt. Bei dem Namen wird Chrysalis hellhörig. Die Sache ist die, als Radiant an Chrysalis trat wurde ihr für die Hilfe versprochen das die Wechselponys frei umherstreifen und alle Emotionen absaugen dürften. Was aber nicht geht wen die Umbrum frei sind. Chrysalis war nämlich vor langer Zeit schon mal im Kristall-Königreich als dort die Umbrum wüteten. Es herrschte nur Verzweiflung und davon können sich die Wechselponys nicht ernähren. Kämen die Umbrum frei würde sie Equestria erobern und es damit für sie unbewohnbar machen. Es kommt beinahe zum Kampf zwischen den Alphatieren doch da Lenkt Chrysalis ein und sichert ihre weitere Unterstützung zu. Nun braucht Sombra ein wenig zeit zum Nachdenken und zieh sich in seinen Raum zurück. Radiant bleibt beim Zugang. Nichts ahnend von Cadance die sich in ihrer Nähe versteckt. Zwischenzeitlich verziehen sich Radiants Verbündete nach dem sie erfahren haben das Sombra die Umbrum frei lassen will. Nun richtet Cadacne das Wort an Radiant. Diese erkennt an Cadance eine Gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Prinzessin Amore. Dazu kann Cadance aber nichts sagen da sie genau wie Radiant ein Waisenkind ist. Aber sie wird es nicht zulassen das Jemand den Ponys wehtut. Radiant versucht zu erklären das es nur darum geht die für sie Friedlichen Umbrum zu befreien was Cadance erst recht zu verhindern gedenkt da es Monster sind. Da versucht Radiant Sombra zu alarmieren doch Cadance kann den Zugang verschließen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, den bei hunderten Versuche ist es ihr nicht gelungen Wo hingegen Twilight es ganz gut hinkriegt. Radiant erklärt das der Zugang mit einem Doppelschloss gesichert ist. Den Zauber zu kennen ist nur die eine Hälfte, Das Herz des Anwenders muss vor echter Wut überschäumen auch wen man sie sonst gut zu verstecken weiß. Radiant schlussfolgert das viel Wut in Twilight brodeln muss doch weiß sie die zu kontrollieren. Aber jetzt heißt es für Cadance erst mal Sombra stoppen damit die Bösen Umbrum gefangen bleiben. Raidant beharrt aber darauf das die Umbrum gut artig sind. Auf Cadance Frage woher sie das den wüsste entgegnet Radiant all die letzten Jahrhunderte unter den Umbrum gelebt zu haben, irgend wie ist sie bei ihnen nicht gealtert. Radiant erzählt das die Umbrum sie wissen lassen wollten das sie und Sombra gut sind, auch wollen sie das Radiant Sombra bei seiner Aufgabe hilft. Radiant konnte die Umbrum finden weil in der Schneewüste ein roter Kristall steht der wie ein Portal fungiert aber die Umbrum nicht raus lässt. Jetzt ist Cadance Neugierig und Bittet Radiant sie zu den Umbrum zu bringen. Eine Teleport später stehen die beiden vor dem Kristall. Als sie reingehen stellt Cadance klar, das sollten sich die Umbrum als gut erweise sie bei der Befreiung helfen werden, Doch sollten sie Böse sein muss Radiant helfen Sombra zu stoppen. Die beiden Betreten eine Gruseligen Ort dessen Luft von einen schrecklichen Gestank erfühlt ist. Radiant stellt Cadance Rabia ein Umbrum vor, das aussieht wie ein Schattenfee Pony. Rabia ist allerdings recht Skeptisch war es doch eine Prinzessin die die Umbrum einschloss. Aber unter der Bedingung das Cadance ihre Magie nicht einsetzt lässt sie sie in das Gefängnis der Schatten. zeigen sich die Umbrum von ihrer besten Seite. Rabia würde Cadance gerne ihre Tochter Ira Vorstellen und führt sie in ihr bescheidenes Heim. Nur leider neigt Ira dazu sich im Schatten zu verstecken. Radiant erklärt das sich die Umbrum im kleinsten Schattenfleck verstecken können, es könnte Stunden dauern Ira zu finden. Da erhält Cadance den Raum mit ihrer Magie womit auch die Wahre Gestallt der Umbrum enthüllt wird, sie sind Monster und Schlecht gelaunt. Jetzt ält Rabia nicht mehr hinterm Berg das sie Radiant nur brauchte um Sombra auferstehen zu lassen. Richtig sauer aber macht sie das Cadance Amores Magie der Liebe benutzt hat, das einzige was ihre wahre Gestalt verrät. Als Cadance ihr vorwirft Radiant ausgenutzt zu haben entgegnet Rabia das sie ihr nur gegeben hatte was sie wollte. Das Sombra nicht so ist wie sie. Woran Radiant auch weiter fest hält. Rabia erklärt das Sombra genauso ein Umbrum wie sie ist. Als er noch ein Fohlen war verbargen sie die Dunkelheit in ihm und ließen ihn wie ein Normales Pony aussehen und handeln. So konnte er am Kristall der sie fest hält vorbei. Als die Kristall-Ponys ihn Fanden und zu sich nahmen brauchten die Umbrums nur noch zu warten bis er stark genug war sie zu befreien nur hat Cadance ihn daran gehindert. Nun müssen die Ponys Fersengeld geben. Leider kann Radiant an diesem Ort nicht teleportieren. Gerade noch so schaffen sie es durch den Kristall und Radiant verfrachtet sie in Sombras Arbeitszimmer. Wo er schon die Tür zum Gefängnis der Schatten enthüllt hat, schon vor seiner Verbannung. Nur brachte Sombra es bisher nicht fertig sie zu öffnen weil er fürchtet das die Umbrum wirklich gut sind und der das einzige Monster. Gerade als Radiant ihm die Wahrheit sagen will stürmen die Mane 6 das Zimmer. Twilight Greift Sombra an doch Spring Radiant dazwischen und wird verletzt. Aber nun lässt Sombra in seinem Zorn die Umbrum Frei. Nach einen Kurzen wie heftigen Kampf, in dem es Twilight gelang ihren Freunden zur Flucht zu verhelfen und eine Verfolgung durch Zerstörung der Bahngleise zu verhindern, haben die Umbrum das Kristall-Königreich unterworfen und Sombra nennt sich jetzt Kaiser. Twilight, Cadance sowie Shining Armor wurden gefangen und ihre Magie blockiert. Was Shining betrifft, so Drohen die Umbrum ihn in Stein zu verwandelt wen die Prinzessinnen nicht verraten wo Ihre Freunde hin sind. Aber nach dem Cadance ihnen einen Ort nannte machen sie ihre Drohung war. Als die Reihe an ihnen ist wirft Twilight ein das sie die Versteinerung besser in der Öffentlichkeit machen sollten wo jeder es sehen kann. Das würde aufkeimenden Rebellionen einen mächtigen Dämpfer verpassen. Am besten wäre der Platz wo früher das Kristallherz war und gegen die Umbrum eingesetzt wurde. Rabia gefällt der Vorschlag und ordnet an alle Kristallponys zu versammeln, Womit Twilight und Cadance etwas Zeit gewonnen haben. Sombra soll Radiant mitbringen. Als Sombra Radiant holt fragt sie ihn ob sie jetzt wo er gewonnen hat nun glücklich zusammen leben können. Nur muss er erst noch den Rest Equestrias erobern. Aber die Aussicht die Kaiserin der Monster zu sein gefällt Radiant, die nun die Wahrheit über die Umbrum kennt, gar nicht. Sombra beteuert das es ihm Leid tut doch ist das Für Radiant nicht ganz sicher. Trotz allem was man ihr sagte hat sie immer daran festgehalten das was gutes in ihm Steckt. Sombra entgegnet das er beim Blick ins Kristallherz damals sein Schicksal sah, so wie er jetzt ist. Für Radiant dummes Zeug den als sie in das Herz blickte sah sie sich als Prinzesssin aber sie wurde keine. Den sie brach ihre Ausbildung ab um ihm zu helfen. Sombra tut es leid ihr das geraubt zu haben. Da stellt Radiant klar das er gar nichts geraubt hat. Sie hat gewählt und sich für ihn entschieden, den Einziegen an den sie je geglaubt hat. Nun wird es Zeit ihr Schicksal in die Eigenen Hufe zu nehmen und die Versteinerung. Doch auf ihren Weg kommt es zu einem Angriff. Twilights Freude Schlagen Zurück und haben Verstärkung aus Ponyville mitgebracht. Um sie zu Reson zu bringen solle Sombra schnell die Prinzessinnen versteinern um alle Hoffnung zu zerstören, Aber da hat Radiant eine Bessere Idee und zückt das Kristallherz. Das Ding das Sombra Wehtat und die Umbrum einsperrte. Radiant erklärt das es auch das Schloss des Gefängnis der Schatten ist, solange es ganz ist könne die Umbrum weggesperrt werden Aber wen Sombra es Zerbricht währen die Umbrum für immer Frei. Mit diesen Worten wirft Radiant Sombra das Herz zu. Inzwischen finden die Umbrum Antworten auf die Tricks der Ponys. Indessen lässt Sombra sich zeit damit sein Bild im Herz zu betrachten. Da fasst er den Entschulß sein Schicksal Selbst zu bestimmen und setzt das Herz auf seinen Platz. Augenblicklich werden die Umbrum in ihr Gefängnis zurück gezogen und alle Wirkungen ihrer Magie werden aufgehoben. Auch Sombra, der letztlich ein Produkt dieser Magie ist, fängt an sich wieder aufzulösen und nutzt seine letzten Augenblicke um sich bei Radiant zu bedanken, die immer an ihn geglaubt hat und ihr das Versprechen abzunehmen nicht mehr davon zu laufen und immer gutes zu tun. Wenigstens konnte er endlich mal sehen was am Kristalljahrmarkt passiert. Aber jetzt ist es für Sombra den Helden Zeit zu gehen. Doch Radiant lässt ihn nicht fort und fängt seine Essenz ein. Doch ist sie nicht Stark genug um sich der Magie des Kristallherzens zu wieder setzten. Da packen die Prinzessinnen mit an. Zusammen können sie ihn zurückholen und in ein vollwertiges gutes Einhorn verwandeln. Sombra weiß nicht was er sagen soll denn weder kann er sich ausreichend bedanken noch entschuldigen. Celestia erklärt das ihm durch die Häutige Rettung Equestrias vergeben sei und er sich eine zweite Chance verdient hat das Pony zu sein das er sein will. Auf ihre Frage wie er diese Chance nutzen will antworte Sombra erst mal selbst jemanden zu vergeben, Prinzessin Amore, die er einst zerschmetterte und ihre Teile verstreute. Wen Radiant ihm hilft die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen zu setzten könnte man sie zurück hohlen. So brechen Sombra und Radiant Hope gemeinsam und Glücklich zur ihrer großen Suche auf. Bücher In The Jornel of the two Sisters. Besuchen Prinzessin Celstia und Luna das Reich. Während ihres Aufenthaltes wird Das Kristallherz von einem Drachen gestohlen der es in sein Versteck in den Crystallin Mountains bringt. Verwendungen Galerie Navboxen en:Crystal Empire pl:Kryształowe Królestwo ru:Кристальная Империя Kategorie:Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 Kategorie:Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 Kategorie:Kristall-Königreich Kategorie:Orte